1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel antibiotics Mer-AF1032A and Mer-AF1032B, and a method for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
About 20 types of antifungal substances are known including polyene-type compounds such as Amphotericin B, nystatin, and trichomycin; imidazole-type compounds such as miconazole and ketoconazole; and flucytosine. However, these substances are not fully satisfactory from the standpoint of their toxicity and efficacy. Furthermore, since it has been recognized that only limited lowering of toxicity and enhancement of efficacy can be realized through chemical modification of known antifungal substances, the development of a novel type of antifungal substance has been desired.